


Baby Steps

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, it had taken way longer than he initially expected, but Daesung finally felt that he had this parenting thing down pat.</p>
<p>ToDae Parenting Fic.<br/>I had way too many ideas for kidfics, so I thought I would switch it up and do a parent fic instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

Yeah, it had taken way longer than he initially expected, but Daesung finally felt that he had this parenting thing down pat. Haneul was getting bigger, literally every day. She used to sleep in the bed between the two of them when she was smaller, but now she was toddling Daesung felt it was right that she sleep in her own bed. She was sleeping through the night now and Daesung had read somewhere that it was good for development for toddlers to have their own space. Seunghyun had been quite put out about it, though. He’d had this romantic notion of his entire family tucked up in one bed. He had sulked the entire day after Daesung had made the decision; cradled Haneul in his arms and trailed behind Daesung around the house, flitting between making faces and pouting, with comments such as “you’re taking away my baby” uttered every 10 minutes. He also managed to teach Haneul to do the same sad mopey face, both of them teaming up to try and change Daesung's mind. 

Daesung was staying strong on this; he didn’t want Haneul staying in their bed until she hit puberty or anything else that could hinder her development. Plus, she had a beautifully decorated room of her own. Seunghyun was only appeased when Daesung reminded him that they can finally start using their bed in the biblical sense once again. 

They were all sitting together on the floor of the study; Seunghyun leaning against the sofa with Daesung propped up between his legs. Haneul was playing with a xylophone by one of the chairs in the corner (all of the more adventurous chairs had been moved to storage long before Hanuel had come home with them). It had been Seunghyun’s idea that they surround Haneul with art and music from an early age - something about teaching her to appreciate culture from young. Often, Seunghyun sat with her in the study surrounded by paintings and sculptures, hoping that the creative ambiance would soak into her brain like osmosis. As well as removing sharp chairs, the entire room had been baby-proofed so Daesung didn’t have to worry too much about the curious 13-month-old.

Daesung seriously loved moments like this, when they are all relaxed and happy together. Five years ago, if someone had told him that he would be raising a baby with goofy Choi Seunghyun from Accounting, he would have laughed in their face. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life any other way. It had been hard, sure. They had broken up a few times and Daesung had more than a few sleepless nights. But both of them knew that they were better with each other than without. Having Haneul was just another sign of their commitment to each other. 

Daesung turned his head to look at his partner. Seunghyun’s eyes were fixed on their daughter, watching every mood she made. Daesung couldn’t help but smile softly, and he pressed his lips to Seunghyun’s cheek. He could honestly stay like this all day.

However, he is jerked out of his pleasant thoughts when he is unceremoniously tipped over from between Seunghyun’s legs. 

“Well, excuse you” Daesung grumbled and turned to face Seunghyun who is now perched forward on his knees. Seunghyun’s eyes are wide and his lips are lifted in a gleeful grin.

“Dae! Look!”

Daesung turns to the indicated direction, and feels his own cheeks lift in glee at the sight that beholds him.

Haneul had grasped on to the seat of the chair and pulled herself up to her feet. Daesung had been so excited when it had first happened, and had been hoping for signs of walking for about 2 weeks now. Nothing had happened yet. Haneul just tended to stand there and shuffle for a second, before landing on her bum again. Then she would carry on using her hands and knees.

But now both parents sat enthralled, watching as their 13-month old daughter let go of her anchor and took one, two, three steps towards them. Just as she started to wobble, Seunghyun sprang forward ready to catch her if she fell. Haneul steadied herself and managed to take another two steps, holding her arms out to Seunghyun who moved closer to sweep the toddler into his arms. Daesung went to join them and he wrapped his arms around his little family. 

Seunghyun was beaming as he turned his head to face Daesung. “Our kid just walked, this little princess just walked!” 

Daesung turned his own smiling face to Haneul, “Yeah, she did. She just walked”, he still couldn’t quite believe it. Haneul gave her own smile and gurgled, as if to say ‘Aren’t I clever?’

Seunghyun gave a soft sigh. “We didn’t catch it on video, I was going to put it on Instagram”.

Daesung rolled his eyes, but he chuckled. “That’s the least of your worries. Youngbae is going to be so pissed that he missed it”

Seunghyun stroked a hand over Haneul’s hair, and then pulled Daesung down for a kiss. 

Yeah, this right here was a little piece of heaven – and Daesung was never letting it go.


End file.
